Lain Iwakura
Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Serial Experiments Lain Name: Lain Iwakura Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Digital Organism Special Abilities: Reality Warping (Can rewrite and shape the universe to the way she sees fit, can freely bend The Wired at will), Void Manipulation (Completely rewrote something from existence and replaced it like nothing happened with a mere thought), Mind Manipulation (Removed all memory of herself and replaced new memories into everyone else to make them "Forget" her), Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality), Space-Time Manipulation (Stabilizes and controls the Space-Time Continuum of The Wired), Time Paradox Immunity (Still remained despite resetting events to the point where even she wasn't created), Information Manipulation (Controls all the data and information that the Wired contains), Technological Manipulation (Being part of The Wired gives Lain full control over Technology in all forms), History Manipulation (Can alter and erase contains events in history as to where certain things only happened or never happened at all), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Controls all "layers" of The Wired which there exist ones that are far beyond the extend of the material universe), Non-Corporeal (Exists a merely information and "perceptions" conceived by The Wired), Immortality (A variation of Type 3 & 8, The only way to "kill" lain is to remove all memory and perception of her across existence while removing her concept from existence as well, note this won't permantely kill her as all it does is remove Lain from reality at that moment in time), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, rewrote her existence, all memory of herself, all history and perception of her and still remain being able to return to reality moments later), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Is the goddess of The Wired, being able to control and warp it to whatever design she sees fit, including rewriting it to make entire events from ever have occur within The Wired {The Wired is also said to be a Multi-Layered Structure}. Capable of merging "The Wired" and The "Real World" together as one, resulting in the two worlds being unified) 'Speed: Omnipresent (Exists everywhere and nowhere across The Wired and The Real World acting an entity with no real origin or concept of linear Space-Time) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Merged the Real World and The Wired together as one, is one with The Wired and can shape or bend it to the way she sees fit as she's the goddess of The Wired) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level (After she reset the universe, Lain made it so that Eiri never created her, meaning she had no origin. This was proven when she erased herself from reality and yet still remained). Stamina: Limitless '(Exists as a mere conceptual entity with no real concept of origin or linear Space-Time) 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Merged both The Real World and The Wired together) 'Intelligence: Omniscient (Knew everything in the universe) Weaknesses: Because Lain had many different personalities and different versions, she could be shy, mischievous, or childish. Lain will do anything to make her best friend Arisu happy. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Memory Reset:''' If Lain so desires, she can rewrite the memories of all individuals on a universal scale to fit her needs. * '''Erasure and Replacement: Done to her sister Mizu, who came too close to finding out about her purpose. She was deleted and replaced with a catatonic clone. Presumably a subconscious ability. * Reality and Virtual Reality Assimilation:''' Once all the Lain personalities assimilate into one she breaks down the barrier between real and virtual causing all forms of technology in the Universe to become null before her. This ability allows omnipresence of herself within all sentient beings forcing a irrational and possibly maniacal need for them to 'love' Lain. * '''Universal Reset:''' By willing it Lain can cause the entire universe to reset and be remade how she desires. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Serial Experiments Lain Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Psychics Category:Schoolgirls Category:Kids Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Technopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Boundary Control Category:Void Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:History Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Tier 2